


this cant be happening

by hannah_9821



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BEN gets raped, Blindfolds, Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_9821/pseuds/hannah_9821





	

BEN squirmed in pain when Jeff slammed a finger into his ass, and thrusting it in and out, pain flaring through BEN like a hurricane.  
When Jeff pulled his fingers out, BEN sighed happily, once the intruding fingers left his ass, only to feel the head of Jeff's dick press up against his hole.   
All of a sudden, Jeff slammed his hips forward, his 10 inch long dick, filling BEN up, pushing past the muscles of BEN's ass.  
BEN screamed in pain causing Jeff to grunt as he began thrusting in and out of BEN at a harsh pace, causing pain to flare through BEN like a titalwave.   
Jeff moaned out, ''So....tight...'' as BEN clenched his ass around Jeff's dick trying to push him out instead, giving Jeff a good reason to fuck him senseless, and so that way BEN wouldn't be able to sit or walk in the morning.  
BEN squirmed unhappily, as Jeff grabbed his wrists and pulled them up, handcuffing them to the headboard of the bed, Jeff paused before he grabbed a black blindfold, that he had folded into thirds, so that way BEN couldn't see through the blindfold.  
BEN tugged on the restraints nervously as Jeff tied the blindfold around BEN's head, blindfolding him so he wouldnt be able to see anything that was happening around him. Jeff began pounding into BEN rentlessly, keeping a quick, pace, gripping BEN's hips, his nails digging into his waist, almost to the point of drawing blood.  
BEN squirmed unhappily underneath Jeff, tugging on his handcuffs anxiously, causing Jeff to grab a handful of BEN's hair and yanking on it harshly. He said in a cold emotionless voice, ''Stop. You won't escape.'' causing BEN to whimper quietly, obviously not happy, considering one of his best friends was fucking him. 

 

(I will continue this later.   
today's date: 11/28/16)


End file.
